


63. After the Shower

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [63]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	63. After the Shower

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): after the shower  
 **players only. backdated to late May 2012. takes place after[Alex gets extra-possessive with Luke.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/16584.html)**

In spite of how early they woke this morning, Alex is only able to snatch scraps of sleep here and there once they return to bed. It's good to have Luke in his arms, safe and warm and reassuring against his chest. Thank heaven Luke's scenes for the day were canceled -- if Alex had been left to freak out on his own today, he'd likely be a gibbering mess by dinner. Even with his lover right there, Alex barely keeps the roiling panic at bay.

Shifting against Alex, Luke stretches as he wakes, making lots of noise and then smiling up at his lover. "Hi." He kisses Alex on the mouth. "What time is it?"

"Um, like... ten-thirty," Alex says, reaching to check his phone. Relaxing back, he pets Luke's hair. "I was thinking we could call for room service. I really don't feel like getting dressed and going out."

"I want the Big Breakfast," Luke says, shifting more onto his side and pressing close again. He's starving. "Eggs over really hard, and juice please."

"Okay." Picking up the room phone, Alex dials the now-very-familiar service number. "Yes, good morning. Two Big Breakfasts, please, one orange juice, one coffee. Extra sugar. Oh, and hard eggs. Okay, thanks." Setting the phone back in its cradle, Alex stretches his arms over his head with a little moan before embracing his lover again. "How are you feeling?" It sounds like the most casual of questions. It sure doesn't feel like it, though. Not to Alex.

"Sore," Luke replies honestly, brushing his lips along Alex's jaw, "but good. I'm glad I have today off." He tilts his head back further. "What about you? How are you feeling?" he asks, remembering how quiet Alex was before.

Alex studies his lover's gorgeous eyes, and for a few seconds he wars with the impulse to lie, shrug it all off. But no. _No_. He promised Luke he wouldn't do that. And anyway, Alex can hardly demand full truth from his lover, then turn around and lie to him.

"Guilty," he finally confesses with a sigh, brushing a lock of hair back from Luke's forehead.

"For what? Making me bleed?" Luke says softly. It's not like it's the first time. Not even close.

"Not just..." Alex shakes his head, then drags a hand through his own hair, ashamed of himself and trying best to figure out how to put it into words. English words, which are not exactly his strong point. "I know I hurt you. But the problem is that I wasn't even really thinking about you when I did it," he says quietly. "I didn't check to see if you were okay, or even if you were enjoying it. I didn't make you come. I don't even know if you were hard," he whispers, and swallows around a tight lump in his throat, his jaw set and stiff.

At the look on his lover's face, Luke scrambles to sit, wincing as he does, his arms thrown around Alex. "I _was_. I was hard. But I'd already come earlier, and yes, it hurt, enough that I just couldn't seem to get there, but I wanted you to take your pleasure with me. I wanted to serve you, for you to use me. That's the whole point," he whispers fiercely. "I'm _yours_."

"I know," Alex whispers back, putting his arm around Luke and rubbing his cheek against his lover's silky hair. "But that's just it. I can't just... just say you're mine and then ignore you. I have a responsibility for your well-being. I should know, at all times, how you are, what kind of, of state you're in." He brushes a kiss over Luke's forehead. "I can't just treat you like you're some toy I can play with and break and then throw away."

"You didn't," Luke says. "You held me and you dried me and you got me into bed. You just got a little carried away."

 _A little?_ "What if I'd hurt you?" Alex asks softly, unable yet to meet his lover's eyes. "If I'd really torn you up, or broken your nose against the wall, or...?" Come to think of it, he hasn't even checked Luke's ass for damage yet.

"I don't know," Luke says, exhaling softly. "I guess you'd take me to the hospital and see I got whatever care I needed and stay by my side while I did."

Now Alex does look into Luke's eyes, searching them. "And you'd still trust me after that? After I fucked up with you like that?"

Luke nods. "Yeah, I would. As long as you don't ignore my safeword or strike me in real anger or leave me to deal with something like that on my own, I'll always trust you."

 _God_. Alex feels the tears welling up again, and there's no hiding them this time. What Luke offers him, so freely, so generously -- it absolutely overwhelms Alex. He swipes the back of his hand over his eyes.

Luke wraps his arms even tighter around Alex and kisses the side of his throat. "I love you so much," he whispers.

Well, fuck. "I'm not going to be able to keep pretending I'm a big tough guy if you don't lay off," Alex says, trying to make a joke to cover up for how raw he feels. He tightens his hold on his lover right back, though.

Luke laughs. "You think a few tears are going to damage your reputation? I don't think so. All you have to do is look at me," he says, shifting with another soft hiss of breath.

Alex screws his eyes shut tight, trying to squeeze out the last of the tears and be fucking done with them already. "All right, lie down," he says with a sigh. "On your stomach. Let me take a look."

"It's fine," Luke says, but he does as he's told, wincing again as he lies down, spreading his legs for Alex, his hole on display.

Gently Alex spreads Luke's cheeks apart so he can get a good look. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Sensitive tissue red and raw, bruised. What looks like a small tear, the blood already dried. "It's not that I mind hurting you," Alex says softly, scooting down to lie between Luke's thighs. "You know I love that. I just fucking hate doing it when I don't mean to." He licks at the tight pucker, gently bathing it with his tongue.

Luke moans, his cock starting to fill the moment Alex's tongue touches him. "I know, but it was actually really kind of hot that you just grabbed me like that, fucked me so hard..."

"I lost control." That's a fucking trigger issue for Alex, and Luke is well aware of it.

"I know. I'm sorry," Luke says, tensing at Alex's tone. He glances over his shoulder at his lover. "Should I have done something? Is there anything I _could_ do -- if it ever happened again?"

"What, like you're supposed to keep my shit together for me, when I can't? Don't apologize to me because I fucked up." Irrationally annoyed, Alex goes back to licking, slowly taking in every tiny bit of dried blood.

"I didn't. I apologized because you didn't seem to like me calling it hot," Luke says, glaring a little at his lover, although god, how he's supposed to stay angry with Alex's tongue doing _that_ , he doesn't know.

The glare passes right over Alex's head, of course. "I owe you an orgasm," he mutters, trying to change the subject. He points his tongue and presses inside Luke's hole, slowly fucking into him.

Luke moans, long and low, spreading his knees wider and pushing back against Alex's tongue. He's certainly not going to argue with his sir about that.

That's better. Alex moans his approval and speeds up just a bit, to a good steady pace. Fuck, he loves this. Loves the way his boy responds to him, so openly. He braces on one elbow and reaches around with the other hand to begin stroking Luke's cock.

"Oh god," Luke chokes out, rolling his face against the pillow. "Please, oh, god, please sir!" he begs, the combination of tongue and hand pushing him straight to the edge.

But Alex figures he already gave permission, when he told Luke he owes him this one. He's not going to elaborate on that, and his boy will just have to work it out... or suffer. Because Alex is _busy_ , damn it, so busy tongue-fucking his boy and rocking his own erection against the foot of the bed.

Fuck. Luke prays he's got permission because there's simply no way he can hold back, riding that edge for a few more thrusts of Alex's tongue, a few more pulls of his fist, before crying out and coming so hard he goes blind with it.

 _Yes_. Alex moans, and nips at Luke's ass cheek before swiping his hand over his mouth. Getting up, he lies down on top of his lover, rubbing his cock against the crack of Luke's ass and swiftly letting his own orgasm boil over, spraying hot all over that delicious skin.

Oh god. _Yes_. Luke moans when Alex comes, his cock giving another rough jerk, the sheets wet beneath him.

Rubbing his lips over Luke's nape, Alex mumbles endearments in a hazy mix of English and Swedish. God, he loves his boy. He's never felt this comfortable, this _right_ , with anyone else -- and that's not twenty minutes after he pretty much had a goddamn panic attack. "I love you," he whispers, slipping off his lover and rolling to his side, his fingers tracing aimless patterns over Luke's shoulder.

"I love you too," Luke says, giving Alex a smile, his eyes going wide as there's a knock at their door. "Shit." He'd completely forgotten about their food. "Can you get that?" he asks Alex. They're both naked but he's the one with come sliding down his crack.

Alex grins at the look on Luke's face. "I should make you do it," he murmurs. "Just because I can." But instead, he gives Luke a quick kiss, then rolls out of bed to drag on some boxer shorts; he's long stopped concerning himself with how things appear to the hotel staff. "Coming," he calls, and goes to answer the door.

Grateful that Alex lets him escape, Luke disappears into the bathroom, cleaning himself up quickly with a warm washcloth. By the time he comes back out, the guy is gone and their food is sitting on a trolley in the middle of the room. "Should we eat at the table?" he asks, mindful of the mess they've made of the bed. "And is it alright if I put on some bottoms?"

"Yes and yes." Alex has always kind of hated eating in bed. Which he supposes is a little silly, considering all the other things he does there. But he just really doesn't like having crumbs in the sheets. "I do want you on my lap, though. Come tell me how much you love me."

"Yes, sir." Luke grins, unable to stop as he pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms, his hole still sore as he moves. He transfers their meal to the table then settles in Alex's lap, wincing only a little, the dull ache in his ass kind of arousing once the sharper pain subsides. "I love you more than this much," he says, spreading his arms out wide, his eyes sparkling.

"Wow, really? That much? That's a lot." Alex nods. "Hey, how wide can you spread your legs? Show me you love me that much," he teases, laughing and licking Luke's throat. Grinning, he sorts through the dishes on the table, then scoops up a forkful of eggs and holds it to Luke's mouth. "Over hard, must be yours. 'Cause you know I like mine drippy."

Luke takes the eggs from the fork and smiles at his sir. "Mm." He groans and rolls his eyes. "Those are so good and it's only because I'm starving, because eggs are eggs," he says, shifting on Alex's lap again, unable to help himself.

"Stop that, or you won't get breakfast," Alex says, lightly swatting Luke's ass. He cuts a link of sausage with the fork and offers his lover another bite. "It's awesome that you have the day off," he murmurs, dumping sugar into his coffee. "Do you want to get out today?"

Luke finishes chewing and nods. "I would but I don't think I can handle a big hike today," he says, which is usually what they do when he has a day off. "Maybe we could walk around in town or take a drive and a smaller walk? What do you feel like?"

"A walk downtown sounds good," Alex replies, turning his head to look out the window. "Or maybe not. Looks like rain." And a cold rainy day in Wellington is not something to be taken lightly. "How about... bowling?" he asks, his eyes twinkling. "I will drink a shitload of cheap beer, eat bad pizza, and try my best to keep my hands off your balls."

Luke laughs, delighted. "That sounds like a perfect day, just as long as you promise to put your hands back on me when we get home."

"Some promises..." Alex blows out a breath, then kisses his lover. "They're just too easy to keep."

"I think you might have to not fuck me for a day or two though," Luke says softly, regretfully, watching Alex closely. "I have to ride tomorrow and I can't imagine doing it like this. Not all day."

The look in Luke's eyes - the reminder - sends a sharp pang through Alex. "I'm sorry," he whispers, unsure whether he said that earlier. But he probably should have.

"It's okay," Luke says, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck. "I probably should have safeworded just because of work but I wanted it too." He smiles. "We both lucked out with them changing the schedule this morning."

 _Fuck_. "Safewording... Okay, let's just both admit that it's kind of impossible to safeword on a moment like that," Alex says quietly, staring at a point in the distance just over Luke's left shoulder. "It just happens too fast. I mean, even if you have the presence of mind to manage and say your safeword - which I think most people don't - damage has already been done."

Luke bites at his lower lip. "You know, every time I say something to try and make you feel better about this morning, I seem to make things worse," he says softly. "Should I just shut up or is there something you _want_ to hear?"

"It's not your job to make me feel better. It's my job to..." Alex frowns and grabs for his coffee, just needing an excuse to occupy his idiot mouth.

"Your job to what?" Luke prompts, concerned by how much Alex still seems to be beating himself up over this.

"It's my job to take care of you," Alex snaps, grimacing because his coffee's gone all weak and warm by now. "I should be protecting you, not... not..." He groans and drags a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Not fucking me so hard I have trouble sitting for the next few days?" Luke grins then takes Alex's face in his hands, his smile softer. "If we're going to play the way we do, there are times I'm going to get hurt or be sore and I'll deal with it. _We'll_ deal with it. But I also need to be able to tell you I'm hurting or that I don't think I can do something without you beating yourself up, because that's just going to make me feel bad and make me reluctant to tell you when I need you to take extra care with me."

Alex sighs, absorbing all that. "If we're going to play the way we do, then you need to be able to trust me that I'll remain in complete control," he says quietly. God, if he ever harmed Luke for real... it would fucking destroy him.

"We already talked about this," Luke says. "I trust you not to hurt me in anger and I trust you to stop when I safeword. I also trust you to get me medical care if you really do hurt me and to stay with me while I'm taken care of. _Those_ are the things I need to trust."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Alex lays his head on Luke's shoulder, taking some comfort from the embrace. "Could you handle it if we stopped playing like this?" he asks, and it's one of those minefield questions, one that scares him just to ask. "Because I don't think I could." Hearing Luke whimper with pain, having his lover respond to him the way he does... it's too powerful a rush to just walk away from.

"No, and I don't want to," Luke says, shaking his head. "I'm your boy, you own me. I want that."

With a sigh Alex tangles his fingers gently in Luke's hair. He still feels uneasy, but he can't keep treading the same tired ground and expect his lover to be endlessly patient. "If I'm not going to be fucking you for a few days, then I expect extra blowjobs," he says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds with a smile. "It'll be my pleasure."  



End file.
